Um dia essa dor fará sentido pra você SSHG
by mounna
Summary: Um presente ou uma maldição? Escrita para o Dia dos Namorados, acreditem se quiser...


_**Um dia essa dor fará sentido pra você.**_

-Você havia prometido... –ela repetia o lamento, sempre que a dor pela promessa descumprida, invadia seu pensamento.

-Promete-se muito durante uma guerra... Promessas dificeis de mantes quando o futuro é imprevisivel. Eu lutei para cumprir a promessa, espero que isso sempre seja válido.

-Eu sei, mas é que... Eu ainda não posso aceitar.

-Você irá, aos poucos. Sua vida irá seguir, muito em você irá mudar... Permita-se um pouco de paz, de descanso. Afaste-se de Hogwarts e desse quadro.

-Não é apenas um quadro. É você, Severus. –e pousou a mão na pintura, onde do outro lado daquele limiar mágico, Severus Snape a imitou.

-Você foi a pessoa mais intensa com quem eu convivi em minha vida. A sombra de uma alma, presa num quadro, jamais será o suficiente pra você. Eu não quero que seja.

-Eu queria tanto... Tanto saber como te salvar... Você sempre me acusava de Sabe-Tudo, e quando era a hora de te provar que você estava certo, eu falhei!

-Mas você sabia o que fazer, você lutou arduamente pra fazer o que pode! Não havia solução, não na situação em que estávamos! Não se culpe, querida... Eu fui o culpado, eu quebrei a promessa de "não ser morto". –ele tentou um sorriso, para animar o rosto úmido de lágrimas à sua frente.

-Você sabe que dia é hoje?

-Oh, sim! Estar enquadrado ao lado de um Albus Dumbledore que constantemente observa Minerva pode ser bastante meloso. Se eu estivesse vivo, certamente precisarimos cuidar da minha diabetes.

-Eu tenho algo pra você. –ela disse, agora com um leve sorriso, graças ao comentário sarcastico tão característico de Severus que ela quase pode sentí-lo vivo.

-Querida, não...

-Eu tenho e pronto. Não reclame. –ela ralhou, e cuidadosamente afixou um relicário aberto no canto superior do quadro.

Severus observou as duas imagens e sorriu. Numa das fotos, Hermione sorria, iluminada pela luz de um amanhecer que se filtrava por uma janela aberta. Na segunda, ela não sorria abertamente, mas tinha o rosto relaxado, apoiado num travesseiro alvo, com seus cabelos espalhando-se suavemente.

-Imagine que eu lhe diga "bom dia" e "boa noite", sempre que eu não o possa fazer.

-Hermione... –ele murmurou, dividido entre a ternura e a dor- Eu preciso te pedir uma coisa, já que não posso te dar nada.

-Eu não espero nada em troca, foi algo que fiz pela data apenas...

-Prometa-me que vai fazer o que eu pedirei.

-Eu sei o que você vai pedir. E não, eu não prometo. Eu não deixarei de vir aqui, eu não posso deixar de vir aqui! Lembre-se de quando você arriscava tudo pra que estivessemos juntos por alguns minutos que fosse! Lembre-se de que eu te pedia pra não se arriscar tanto!

-Mas valia a pena, Hermione! Estávamos vivos! Cada segundo ao seu lado contava!

-Vale a pena pra mim!

-Não, minha querida... Não vai ser assim pra sempre. Você irá, talvez não agora, quando tudo ainda está muito recente, ou talvez não em um ano... mas um dia você vai perceber que precisa seguir em frente, vai encontrar alguém que vai te oferecer um bom futuro, e eu não quero prender você aqui, nessa semi-existência. E pense em mim, pense como será doloroso ver você indo aos poucos... é o que vai acontecer eventualmente... aos poucos você irá seguir... irá se apaixonar... Eu não quero ver isso, mas você merece isso! Merece ter a sua familia, seus filhos, sua vida! Uma vida! Eu preciso que você vá de uma vez. Por mim. Por você. Eu preciso que você viva os anos felizes que eu te prometi, ainda que não comigo.

-Eu... eu não quero deixá-lo.

-Você não irá. –ele tocou o relicário- Cada dia e cada noite, você estará aqui. E eu estarei no seu coração, e com o tempo eu me tornarei uma memória e serei sempre um lugar seguro em sua mente, onde você pode se esconder quando quiser se entregar a nostalgia dos nossos dias felizes. O seu lugar não é aqui.

-Você me pede pra ir e jamais voltar?

-Eu quero que você seja livre. E sim, eu estou pedindo isso.

-Você tem certeza?

-Feliz Dia dos Namorados, meu amor. Você está livre e esse é o meu presente.

-Um presente com sabor de maldição. –ela soluçou- E se eu não conseguir seguir em frente?

-Eu confio que você saberá achar um jeito de viver uma vida absurdamente plena e feliz.

-Sem você...? Não faz sentido... E dói tanto, Severus... Dói tanto pensar em concordar com você...

-Um dia, minha pequena... Um dia essa dor fará sentido pra você.

Hermione, então, corajosamente assentiu e virou de costas para o quadro diante do qual passara tanto tempo nesses ultimos meses.

-Eu nunca esquecerei você. –ela disse olhando uma ultima vez por cima do ombro- Ainda que minha vida mude... eu não te esquecerei, Severus. –jurou, saindo antes que as lagrimas se convertessem em pranto.

-Há uma coisa que jamais me cansarei de dizer...

-Oh, eu tinha certeza de que você estaria mexericando, Albus! –Severus revirou os olhos.

-Você é o homem mais nobre, altruísta e corajoso que eu já conheci.

-E por tudo isso, sou também o mais miserável.

Ele escorregou pelo fundo da pintura e se acomodou no chão, com as pernas estiradas, observando os olhos castanhos de Hermione brilhando da cor do mel quando ela fitava o sol em seu relicário.

-Um dia essa dor fará sentido pra mim também. Eu espero.

*FIM*

( Fic mais triste do mundo, escrita para o Dia dos Namorados.

( Alguém ai quer um lencinho? Tenho certeza que alguma coisa caiu no meu olho e eu não consigo tirar...


End file.
